


Jay

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I worship to love.<br/>Pray to live.<br/>A Daisy.<br/>A Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay

In my dreams I see him coming,  
A knight to save me.  
His eyes so cold.  
He's bleeding on the inside.

But a hero is a hero,  
he's all I got.  
Freedom kissies hell.  
A Daisy.  
A Rose.

Could you give it your all?  
Could you touch the sky,  
or do you want to fall.

In my dreams I see the demon.  
Whispering he tries to save  
his soul. But it's already gone.

Fighting with himself  
he rises his sword.  
Could he be the villian?  
Or is he the knight I see.

In my dreams I welcome him home.  
In my dreams I am his.  
Freedom isn't for me.

Locked away in towers,  
no hair for prince's.  
Locked away in dreams,  
Seer do not see.

In my dreams I can not be.  
In my dreams visions come true.  
Can you feel it?  
It's coming close.

A star shines.  
Its to bright.  
Burning the night.

Kingdoms have fallen.  
Maiden's blood bleeds.  
The knight with cold eyes.

In my dreams I walk upon the sand.  
In my dreams I am home.  
It's a land of magic for me.  
In a heart beat I kneel before  
my Goddess' feet. (Hear me.)

I worship to love.  
Pray to live.  
A Daisy.  
A Rose.

Demon or knight, I can not know.  
In my dreams I feel desire.  
In my dreams I burn hotly.  
A wanton slave to his love.

Can he see the answer?  
His words stolen.  
Demon Knight.  
Come to me.

In my dreams...  
In my dreams...  
I welcome you.  
Goddess, Mother, Knight, Demon.

Here then I sleep,  
to dream.  
No longer wishing to wake.


End file.
